Magica De Spell (DuckTales 2017)
Magica De Spell is one of the main antagonists of the 2017 DuckTales reboot series, serving as the main antagonist of season one. She is a sorceress with an eternal hatred of and rivalry with Scrooge McDuck, who is bent on destroying him and everything he holds dear. She is also the "aunt" and creator of Lena De Spell. She is voiced by Catherine Tate and by Kimiko Glenn when possessing Lena. History Past Magica De Spell was an evil and abusive sorceress who served as Scrooge's most hated and dangerous rival. Fifteen years before the events of DuckTales, during their final clash on Mount Vesuvius, Magica attempted to imprison Scrooge inside his Number One Dime, but the spell backfired and Magica herself was trapped inside the dime instead. Before she was trapped, however, she manged to turn her shadow into a sentient creature, Lena, who would help her "aunt" to free herself from the dime and seek vengeance on Scrooge and his family. Trapped in her Shadow Form In "The Beagle Birthday Massacre", after Lena becomes good friends with Webby, Huey, Dewy and Louie, she travels to an unknown location and summons Magica's shadow, who turns out to be her aunt. Magica smirks as Lena tells her that she is in. In "Terror of the Terra-firmians!", it is shown that Magica is now hiding in Lena's shadow when she frantically tries to hide it from Beakly. After Launchpad crashes the subway train and Beakley is trapped unconscious under one of the cars, Magica tells Lena to leave her, only for Lena to use her magic to lift the car and rescue Beakley instead. Later, Magica asks her niece why she didn't leave "the purple one", as she was getting in the way, only for Beakley to then grant Lena permission to come to the mansion whenever she wants for her actions. Lena then turns to her aunt and tells her that she has to "play the long game". In "Jaw$!", Magica is shown to have regained some of her powers. She has Lena slip in an artifact known as the Hunter's Stone into Scrooge's Money Bin, where the Stone manifests as a money shark Magica calls Tiffany. Magica plans to have Tiffany locate Scrooge's Number One Dime and have it bring the dime to her via Lena. Ultimately, while Tiffany is able to acquire the dime thanks to a series of mishaps, Lena is able to destroy the money shark. Magica realizes that Lena is becoming attached to the McDucks, and reminds her that Lena sought freedom in exchange for aiding Magica. In "The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!", Magica has Lena sneak into Scrooge's room and use a magical Vesuvian Diamond Dagger to cut the Number One Dime from his neck, but is inadvertently foiled by Webby. Disappointed, Magica learns that Scrooge, aware that someone is going after his dime, is hiding it inside his Other Bin. She then schemes to retrieve the dime by infiltrating the Other Bin and coerces Lena to manipulate Webby into helping to locate the dime. Eventually, Lena finds the dime, causing Magica to regain a physical form (albeit still as a living shadow). When Webby breaks into the dime's chamber and confronts Magica, Magica transforms Webby into a doll and uses it to torment Lena until she accidentally destroys Webby. It is soon revealed that this sequence was in fact a dream induced by a dreamcatcher. Lena rejects Magica for good, but before she can alert Scrooge of Magica's presence, Magica possesses Lena completely and decides to get the dime herself.\ In "The Shadow War!", Magica was free from Scrooge's Dime by using the eclipse. Personality During the first season, she keeps pressuring her niece into doing her bidding. When Lena finally tries to tell the Ducks the truth, Magica grows strong enough to possess Lena's body; not only preventing her from warning them but also allowing Magica to get even closer to Scrooge. Appearance Unlike her original incarnation, she remained as a shadow for a while. When she obtained the dime, her body is slimmer. In addition, her feathers are green, but when rendered powerless, her feathers revert to the white color. Her eyes are yellow while her pupils are shaped as triangles. She wears a black dress with an amulet holding both her dress and her reversible cape, elbow length gloves with finger holes. Her hair is shorter and carries a small portion of purple. She does not wear heels in comparison to her original incarnation. Quotes Trivia *In this incarnation, Magica speaks with a British accent instead of an Italian accent. However, the Italian dub gives her a Neapolitan accent reminiscent of her original incarnation's. External Links *Magica De Spell on Disney Wiki. Navigation Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Magic Category:Ducktales villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Enigmatic Category:Archenemy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master of Hero Category:Possessor Category:Deal Makers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Big Bads Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Control Freaks Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Supervillains Category:Evil from the past Category:Destroyers Category:Elementals Category:Gaolers Category:Wrathful Category:Power Hungry Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Rivals Category:Fighter Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Related to Hero Category:Slaver Category:Dark Forms